Wishverse
by AngylGrrl
Summary: What if someone remembered The Wish...well this is a letter to the gang from someone who did remember what had happened.......R


Disclaimer: JOSS WHEDON IS GOD!!! What more do I have to say. I do not own any of the characters, except for the letter writer, but that is it. Joss owns Buffy, and I thank him for allowing all of us fanfic fanatics borrow his creation to create our own stories.  
  
Spoilers/Summary: Takes place RIGHT after Restless. I was watching the Wish and wanted to write something and this is the idea that I got. Someone remembered the Wish Cordy had made and decided to help the Scooby gang get things straight between them by letting them know what had happened and what would have happened if Buffy never came to Sunnydale. Please Read and Review.  
  
  
Buffy looked at the envelope that was slid under her door. She heard someone knock and went to go check it out, only to find the letter. It was addressed to her, Willow and Xander. Luckily, they were all still there from the night before. They were still resting after the battle with Adam. She walked back into the room to notice everyone was still up.  
  
"What's in the envelope, Buff," Xander asked.  
"Dunno. It's addressed to you, me and Wills."  
  
Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces as she opened the letter. She unfolded it and began to read.  
  
"Dear Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, and Willow Rosenburg,  
  
You don't know me, and never will know me, but I have something to tell you. I know it is irrelevant now, considering that none of this has happened. When Anyanka was a vengeance demon, Cordelia Chase had made a wish, a wish that had destructive results. She had wished that Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale. This was the start of the chaos.  
  
I don't know why I remember or why I am even writing this, I just figured you would like to know. I heard her saying that the world wasn't right. That Buffy Summers was supposed to be there. I swore to myself to try and remember that name and realized that it was the name of the slayer. Something happened and she never came to Sunnydale to stop the Master.  
  
I remember seeing Buffy. She had a scar on her face. She wasn't like I remembered she wasn't the same loved girl she once was. She was cold and only out to kill the darkness. Xander and Willow were vampires, Oz and Larry were helping Giles with the slaying, and all hope was lost. The Master rose. Angel was kept as a pet, but was destined to die eventually.  
  
Gods, you must think I am so stupid for writing this to you. This was a place that never happened, so why is it relevant. It is relevant because of the friendship the three of you possess. If it were not for Buffy, Sunnydale would be hell. And without Xander and Willow, Buffy would be a cold killing machine. Xander and Willow killed Cordelia, and Buffy finally arrived in Sunnyhell.  
  
She rescued Giles from vamps, then headed to the Bronze, which was vamp central. Funny thing vamps never pay too much attention to half-breeds like me. But at the Bronze she found Angel and couldn't believe that he was a vamp. But he proved his worth by dying to stop the Master. Xander staked him with an arrow. Oz and Larry cornered Willow and pushed her against a jagged piece of wood. Buffy staked Xander right before Willow was dusted.  
  
I knew then that this wasn't meant to be. And luckily Giles was doing the same math, but I had the memories, just like Cordelia, to prove it. The locket of Anyanka was destroyed and everything was returned to normal, but not before the Master broke Buffy's neck. I remember her body slumping to the ground, then everything was back to normal again.  
  
Willow and Buffy, you are freshman in college, and Xander you are townie boy. Even now you all feel out of place with each other. Willow has her magic. Buffy has the Initiative to deal with. Xander has his life to get in order. Even Giles has become out of place from your tight net family.  
  
I am writing this to tell you that family is important, you need to remember that. You need to remember that you love each other and are friends. This world is a scary place, trust me I know. I am a creature that goes bump in the night, and even I am frightened of what's to come. Who am I? It's really not important, never will be.  
  
We make mistakes in life people, that is what we do. But the most important thing is to realize that we have love. That is the one thing that is universal. The one thing that is a constant throughout all the troubles is love. Love isn't brains, but blood screaming inside you. We have a lot of ups and downs, but it's the time we spend with those we care about that make life worth it all.  
  
Willow, I know you lost Oz, but gained Tara. She is a wonderful asset to you and the gang. Xander, Cordelia is Cordelia. There is much more out there than her, and you've found it. Buffy, so much rides on you, being the slayer and all, but you can survive it all. Individually you are all strong people, but together, you are an unstoppable force.  
  
I hope this letter helps in time, when you have tough times. Don't bother looking for me, for I will be long gone. See I'm dying and this letter is my last hope at redemption. Good luck to you Slayer and to your gang. The fates are not done with you all yet, and I pray you pass her tests. Blessed Be.  
  
Sincerely,  
A friend"  
  
Buffy just looked at the paper, then to her friends. She knew the letter was right, but what freaked her out the most was the fact that if she never came to Sunnydale, she would never have met Willow and Xander, nor kept them alive. She realized that she really needed her friends and they needed her. Not only with the fight against Adam, but she needed her friends everyday to keep alive. They were the reason she was fighting so hard to survive.  
  
Giles was trying to gage all their faces, and realized, just as they did, that they all were important to each other. It was an equal importance and respect for all of them, for each of them.  
  
"Who ever this demon was, they wanted us to know that we mean a lot to each other and that is something we shouldn't destroy," Giles said.  
"To think that if Buffy never came, we'd be dead and vamped. Totally un-cool," Xander said, "but Giles' is right, you guys mean everything to me."  
"Same here," Willow added, "You've always been my best friend Xander, then you came Buffy, helping me out of my shell. We owe you so much."  
"And I owe you guys. Without giving me a reason to keep on living, I would have died when I was 16, but you all fought for me, kept me alive. I love you guys," Buffy said.  
  
Soon it became a giant group hug, and they all started to talk everything out. Even though they already had done some of that, they just really needed to get more out in the open. And instead of watching movies, they opened up and just talked for the rest of the night.  
  
Outside the Summers' home, a young woman was seen walking away from the window with a smile. Her face was pale, and sweat dripped off her brow. She got half way down the street when she finally collapsed to her knees. She clutched her chest and lay on the ground.  
  
"It's done," she said with a whisper.  
  
She closed her eyes as her body turned to ash and scattered in the wind. Another form came out of the shadows and bent down to pick up something the woman left behind. It was a Celtic cross. The shadow studied it and smiled.  
  
"Rest in peace old friend," the shadow whispered, as the cross started melting away to nothing.  
  
The shadow stepped out into the light. A female face shown as blond hair encased the shy eyes. Tara McClay had located the one person who knew what happened in the Wishverse. And by having them write the letter, gave them a chance to prove that not all monsters were heartless, so to speak.  
  
Tara realized how important everyone meant to each other, and worked to keep them together, no matter what. She looked back at the house and smiled. Then she turned towards the dorm, knowing that she would be safe walking back because it was near sunrise. The one thing that remains a constant for Buffy is her friends, and Tara knew this very well. She also knew that Buffy loved Willow more deeply than she'd ever consent to telling. But that didn't bother her at all.  
  
Tara reached her dorm room to notice an envelope posted on her door. She took it off and opened it as she entered her room.  
  
Dear Tara,  
  
I did what you asked. Thank you for giving me a release from my blood lust. They would never understand that I still contained a soul like you did. You are not a demon, no matter what you believe. You have a soul, a very beautiful one. Never forget that you are loved deeply both on this plane and the one I have just entered. Blessed be little one, and live in peace.  
  
Sincerely,  
A friend"  
  
Tara smiled as she read the letter. Demon or not, she knew she was loved and she had to figure out how to save herself from that darkness within herself. She went to her bed and lay down. Soon she drifted off to sleep as the sun began to rise. Wishverse or not, this was the reality that they lived in, all of them, and they all needed each other. Whether they were ready to admit, they all were family.  
  
The End...for now 


End file.
